comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2016-10-26 - Commish Closure
The police have done their work, having the ultimate in public pressure brought to bear upon them for the recent incidents. It didn't take a mathematician to tie the ammo used by the Friends of Humanity to the police distributors. The scandal had only grown with that exposure. Then there was the incident with Killer Croc, and it started to come together. The twins with the Croc had been tied by the Batcomputure to Penguin. The new weapons and ammo soon fell into place after that by following the dollars to the Ex-CIA man turned freelance anti-mutant mercenary Carl Burbank, aka Bushwhacker. Somewhere down the line the Penguin procured his services, and through the Penguin the Friends of Humanity, who likely suited his palate better. A set of warehouses near the docks are the scene. They are manned by the Friends of Humanity and a songbird brought word to the Bats that a shipment from Mr Cobblepott was arriving today. This would be the best occasion to catch Burbank in the open. Wearing a stealth blanket, Robin was watching the docks along one of the warehouses that dotted them. Using a set of scanning binoculars, he was sweeping for each of the ships coming in. He was quietly muttering while reminding himself not to itch while he was underneath the blanket. Just popping his head up to sweep then and confirm movements along the docks quietly. Wearing a beret for style, Cassandra is sitting next to Robin but behind a roof exhaust so she can't be seen. She apparently showed up in her Black Bat outfit, but something distracted her on the way and she picked up the hat. Keeps looking in reflections to try and see if there's any way to make it fit properly. Yes, she's aware of what Robin is doing, but mostly she's using her ears, and not sticking her head up enough to be seen. " Long distance to Constantine: Cassandra Cain had to fight the urge to show up wearing a bucket on my head, to show how differently Robin and Cass take this kind of thing. :D The convoy is pulling up to the entrance of the complex, stylish as always where the fat little deformed dwarf is concerned. A stretch limo escorted by a humvee with a machine gun turret atop it manned by a fully armored goon and a group of motorcycles comprises the convoy leaded a semi truck. The convoy is greeted by a group of gunmen. Stepping out from what is presumably the headquarters building is the man himself, Carl Burbank. He's distinct for his scarred up face, not so different from Two Face. Where the similarities end are his choice of attire and a pair of cybernetic arms. As he switches to catch sight of the ferret, Tim holds up his hand in a quick signal over to Cassandra. Cautiously glancing at her, he looks her over then to see what her assessment of the situation is - should they try and shadow or move to bust it up? Going up against that many folks with guns is always tricky, but if they get beyond the docks they can't guarantee of stopping them all. Cassandra gets the message and nods, then motions to suggest splitting up. She motions to the main truck, then points to it and holds up one finger. Then a second finger, to the back of the convoy, making motions of a grab-and-hide style. One person to go to the main target, one to start taking out the group from behind, both quietly. The Penguin steps out of the limo with the pair of twin blonde ladies from the fight with Killer Croc after the convoy is guided to a halt. They are his Larks. He waddles out to greet Burbank, balancing his gait with his trademark umbrella. The Larks stay faithfully nearby, each clad in a white pantsuit and smiling enigmatically. His gunmen fan out to create a safezone for Mr Cobblepott as he greets Burbank. The meeting is friendly at first, but quickly turns tense. The heavy equipment is the dangerous bit. Robin tenses on seeing the machine guns. He gives a silent nod and a closed fist to the signal from Cassandra, leaping quietly into action. He's going to quietly 'setup' the area for the fight. Throwing out small micro-explosives to land on the axels if he can of each of the cars as well as to the large turret on the top of the vehicle and rigging them all to a remote detonator.. The idea being that if he can get them all reasonably setup while Black Bat is 'attending' to punchings, all of the vehicles can be disabled in one fell swoop of chaos. With barely a glance, Cassandra is off the other side of the rooftop. She knows what Robin is going to do, he told her clearly in her own language. Which is probably a little odd, but she's good with it. While he sets up, she's moving into place and coming around to find a thug that nobody's watching. Probably the one at the end. A few moments later, that motorcycle drives off to one side and into an alley. Probably due to the shadow that is clinging to the driver's back, invisible to anyone but him, who is keeping him from yelling. Then he just vanishes. The Penguin and Burbank have words to share. Heated ones that keep them from noticing what is happening to their guards just yet. The two are glaring daggers at each other as the two go down each other's throats. "You are a bloody fanatic. When I took you in, you were supposed to make me money, instead you've brought a conflagration down on both of us," snarls the Penguin at the cyborg. "I'm doing what I always wanted, bringing the war to the freaks. With this, I'll first take out the X-Men then the world will see that Sentinels aren't the only weapon at our disposal little birdman. I was made for this!" replies Bushwhacker in condescending tones. The penguin rubs the bridge of his nose, then glares up at him,"We're finished. Larks, let's leave the tin man with his toys. He's Creed's problem now." The explosives he hason him aren't exactly going to do much to the huge wheels of the truck - not without risking damage to the area. So instead Tim goes to get ready and then moves to twist and bounce a small acid and smoke grenade over towards teh engine mount, that if it would fall in would when he would do the remote triggering just fall in and sizzle, melting through the engine block whenever he set it off. Then done, he would go to make a quick hand signal to Cassandra, signalling her that the vehicles were setup to be disabled. When she would signal him to go on teh strike, he would be ready - first to blow all the vehicles, and then launch in! Two more of the thugs have decided to sit down quietly beside their motorcycles for no apparent reason and aren't responding to either of the supervillain's orders while the polite chat was going on. The shadowy head that is Cassandra looks up and sees Robin's motion, and stops wasting time with stealth. Suddenly Cassandra's hands are full of batarangs, and they're flying around the area. Thugs are falling off of motorcycles like they were going out of style, and they're starting to notice that someone's attacking them from behind! But who? All there is, is a dark figure that's moving faster than they can even track. Both supervillains are screaming orders, and the Larks are doing what they can to see Penguin safely to his limo. Naturally, it's a heavily armored vehicle. They have pistols in hand as they all but carry him to expedite his departure! Bushwhacker, on the other hand, isn't going anywhere as his right hand undergoes a startling metamorphosis. Shifting modular parts rearrange and within a few moments, where an arm was there is now a gun. The big bore machine gun thunders as he blasts at the flitting shadow that is Cassandra as she is the only target he knows about at the moment! Men are dropping like flies from the near supernatural accuracy of Black Bat's batarangs! The machine gunner in the humvee rotates his turret to try to get a bead on her, but is instead incapacitated by an explosion that takes out his weapon and leaves him screaming but alive thanks to the shrapnel! Moments later, the big truck is disabled as well by a welding arc bright arc beneath the hood and pale smoke from the engine block being melted through. At this point, Tim goes to hit the detonators. Across each of the vehicles, the small micro-explosives would blast, hopefully disabling them! Blasting through the turret on the humvee, through the tires of cars, through engine blocks, and enough to incapacitate every vehicle about hopefull yfor the moment! Then Tim is charging in wtih long staff extended. His cape is whoosing behind him as he goes to a full sprint, even while keeping his body low to the ground. His hand darts to throw out smoke bombs throughout the area. They would only create a cloud for a few moments, but enough hopefully to give Black Bat cover - the detonations would hopefully be distractig enough to make it impossible for anyoen to draw an effectiv ebead, and even gang members would hpoefully resist the impulse to spray and pray and risk catching one another in a crossfire. Black Bat uses up her batarang supply pretty quickly, though she gets to catch a few and re-use them. She only really carries six or seven for even the bad fights, preferring the old school ways of dealing with things. Smashings. Giving Robin a thumbs-up for disabling the machine gun on the humvee, she reacts with twitch-reflexes as the SECOND machine gun strafes her location! Backflipping almost faster than thought, she avoids most of Bushwhacker's gunfire with the movement and lands in a sprint to get behind a car. Then there's the sound of metal tearing, as she starts removing the car door so she can get a good ranged throwing weapon to toss at the cyborg! Bushwhacker isn't slow, he usually dances with Punisher and Daredevil! He'll dive out of way of the car door, giving Cassandra breathing room for the moment as he recovers and tries to get an aim once more on the fast Batling. "You're quick, I heard aaaalll about you'n yours..." Mocks Bushwacker before pulling a pouch from his belt. He literally starts swallowing large bullets, dumping them into his mouth before clearing his throat as they click into place in his arm. He starts firing moments later, blazing away anew! Meanwhile the men are trying their best to carefully choose their shots as they combat the two Batlings, Robin with his staff is clobbering away taking out knees and knocking out men with whacks across the head when he isn't feeling artistic. Black Back is staying on the move as she's got the cyborg singled out for the moment! When she backflips out of the way, coincidentally she lands on the shoulders of someone who tried coming up behind her with a trench knife! Go forth, young Padawan... Tim is not exactly having the time of his life with all the thugs around and trying to make sure that they're not trying to dogpile on Cassandra. The amount of heavy weaponry is making the pair have to split up rather than work together - there's way too much firepower here and if the gang members can coordinate, it's going to get very messy. So rather than Tim creating chaos while Cassandra picks off the enemies, he's forced to wade into the thick of things himself. Tim is not exactly having the time of his life with all the thugs around and trying to make sure that they're not trying to dogpile on Cassandra. The amount of heavy weaponry is making the pair have to split up rather than work together - there's way too much firepower here and if the gang members can coordinate, it's going to get very messy. So rather than Tim creating chaos while Cassandra picks off the enemies, he's forced to wade into the thick of things himself. Robin si a skilled fighter, but reliant on his gadgets and tactics. In the midst of a melee with numerous, heavily armed opponents he was having to improvise way too much. Throwing smoke bombs, tear gas pellets, and flashbangs, he is a literal whirlwind - trying to survive using his long extendable staff to reach out and hit as many people as he can with hard and fast hit and run tactics - throwing things, ducking back, and then attacking from another angle. Cassandra is both more and less subtle. In her case, she's sprinting past thugs in order to keep the machine gunner off of her easily-pierced skin, and tripping THEM out of his way so they won't get shot. And knocking them out when possible, so she's leaving a swath of fallen hired goons behind her as she moves. Then she's running up the side of the 18-wheeler, and she's behind it and invisible, so the cyborg loses his target. So sad for him, but she's moving toward the main dudes while Robin is now able to cut loose without worrying about her. The Penguin and his Larks are out of the gate, having figured out that their car was disabled. Maybe they can pick him up later when they aren't being shot at by cybernetic supremacists, if he hasn't gotten a new ride by then courtesy of the miracle of cellular technology. His men are involved with the fight in the mean time... The cybernetic supremacist in question, AKA Bushwhacker, is more than happy to shoot through his disabled truck as he marches down into the fray. Large bullets tear larger holes as he merely endeavors to avoid the fuel tanks and aims low to send his shots through the base of the trailer rather than the trailer itself. A dead bat is worth more to him than the trailer. Robin's tactics serve masterfully in keeping confusion as the inferior trained goons manage to pick themselves off on occasion with their wild shots amidst smoke and periodic blindness. Their ranks are beginning to thin, as he didn't actually have an army. However, reinorcements do arrive shortly behind the departure of the Penguin. The GCPD is on the scene, better late than never but curiously in time to help clean up the gun fight in progress! With relatively free range, Robin is just throwing out as many gas grenades as he can. Smoke bombs, tear gas, knockout gas. The entire area would hopefully be a haze of darkness with the occasional flash from a detonating flashbang and the *WHACK* of a staff. He can't take them all out but hopefully he can keep up enough chaos to make them not opening fire at everything that moves for risk of shooting up one another, an the dark clouds of things erupting over the area would hopefully have enough for him to survive this, at least! As the sounds of the GCPD arriving kicks in, Robin goes to quickly check his comm 'Black Bat, status?' He's well aware that Bushwhacker in the midst of a group of police officers is going to e brutal, so if Cassandra needs the backup Robin will be leaving the disoriented thugs to the cops to go and back her up. Penguin's getaway is the lower priority now. Sitting on top of the gate, Black Bat eyes Penguin as he books it. She doesn't think she can tag him from this distance with a tracer, but since he's left behind the guns...well, it's at least that close to a win. Unfortunately at that point the truck gets more holes in it than the swiss cheese factory in the alps, and she sighs and rolls her eyes. Time to get back to work. "Police here," she says into her mike as she rolls left. A swarm of bullets passes through her previous location, and she adds, "Guy has...a lot of ammo," with a slightly annoyed tone, in Robin's earpiece. And she's picked up a rock, with which to counter the cyborg's high-tech assault. Sighting quickly, she lobs it into the dark night air, and tries to ricochet it off of Bushwhacker's skullplate. The Bushwhacker gets...Bushwhacked. With a rock. It doesn't do much, but it does delay his onslaught. He laughs, then swallows another batch of bullets. He doesn't shoot while reloading, and it takes him another moment to process the ammo to his gun. Worthwhile notes as he turns his gun to the cops at the gate and hollers. "Nobody, I mean NOBODY, steps through that gate!" The cops, likely bewildered by a gunman who is literally a gun-man, listen. They establish their perimeter and take stock of what's happening within. For Black Bat's part, the Penguin has a tracer now. One of his Larks has a cellphone in hand, doubtlessly calling for a ride. Most of the remaining men have taken to hiding, giving up the fight which leaves it to Bushwhacker versus the bats. Some are using the excuse of watching the police to stay out of it with dignity. At the very least, it's not turning into a shootout between the cops and the gang members. So Robin is thankful for that as people ar edropping and the cops have setup a perimeter, but aren't adancing for now as the gang members duck around. And as Cassandra chimes back, Robin goes to comm 'Cops have the perimeter secure.' Hearing the sounds of fire, Robin goes to stealth mode, going to leap up and over quietly atop the disaled truck, ready to back up Black Bat if she needs it in trimming the hedge. Black Bat's rock rebounding off of The Bushwhacker makes her frown. She's pretty sure that most of her punches would bounce off too, but maybe with enough time...but that'd mean he gets time to shoot at her, and that's going to make her all heavy with weight of lead and stuff, and it's annoying, and damnit, he's got to have a weak point. THe girl's hand is moving the instant her brain clicks into gear, and her second rock is arcing through the air, just as the man's realoading with a handful of bullets. A rock, not aimed at his head, but into his mouth, so the bullets get filled with gravelly rock as they go into his loader. See how your gun likes this, boy-o. Bushwhacker doesn't like it at all. As his gun is reloading, the parts grind with grit and the bullets fail to properly feed. He has been...disarmed? His left arm starts to shift at this point, shifting into large blades as he spits a litany of curses. He's coming after her now! The cops are feeling more brazen as the SWAT captain and Harvey Bullock take charge! "That's got to be our ticket, his gun is out! Move in! Move!" Robin can only flat out stare 'how does that even /work/?' He's seen men with guns on their body, blades in their body, and on the very rare occasion both. never someone who can turn the guns on their body to blades, however. He hesitates at the sheer ingenuity of it as a concpt, then goes to leap over into the air with his bo tiwrling over his head, trying to whack hard with the electro-end of his staff over to apply bat to head. Cassandra Cain is moving low the instant that Robin chooses to go high. If the guy's going to do the blade thing, then she's going to keep Robin safe from them as he gets to work on Bushwhacker's head. Timing it very carefully, Cassandra drives both of her heels into the side of Bushwhacker's left ankle, forcing him to lose his balance and his aim, and to lean INTO Robin's swing. Bushwhacker isn't a bad fighter, but he's no match for the teamwork of two professional martial artists and electricity is definitely a valid weakness for a cyborg, even if his systems are shielded! As he loses his balance and is cracked in the the head, the staff penetrates with the force of the blow enough for the electrodes to arc into the metal reinforcing his skull thus shocking the terrorist into unconsciousness as Bullock and the SWAT move in! Gunshots ring out as the SWAT does its work. The remaining superior armed forces are no match for the coordinated and superior numbered GCPD moving in among their largely scattered ranks. Cassandra Cain also steps on the blades in the bushwhacker's hand to bend them a bit, just in case. Cuz she's a dick like that. Robin takes a quick breath, assessing the area, letting Black Bat make sure that Bushwhacker is incaspacitated 'Really who /does/ that?' The 'gun that turns into a sword' thing is still grating at him as eitehr ridiculous or genius, possibly both. Robin goes to give naother whack if needed to the back of Bushwhacker's skull. Cassandra Cain lets Robin get the last word in. Because honestly, she's not much at jokes, and she's starting to like it when the last word is amusing. So she just smiles, and lets the police do the clean-up. Because that part is boring.